MY SHOW II
by Deadly Nightshade
Summary: Ok this is the second part of my show. today feautring the cast of Harry Potter very funny. well i think it is... i know im pathetic so read and flame or review :D


A/N: Ok the last one (FFX) was kind of messed up and now all actions are in () All of my special comments are in {} And if the actor has anything special [] Those are my rules.. Now on to MY SHOW! Episode II. Commercial comes it will be in uh ok. Cool TO THE SHOW!  
  
Sam: (Already in her seat) Hey everybody and welcome to my BLEEP show. BLEEP TYGRESS YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!  
  
Rikku: (In a desk on the other side of chairs that do interview so that they are trapped.) And I am the co-host. Just so your informed I'm from Final Fantasy X, I'm 15 and Al Bhed.  
  
Sam: This is still my show you know, you may be my co-host but that gives you no right to be all informative.  
  
Rikku: Sorry.  
  
Sam: You should be. (Sips her coffee which is really Code red mixed with pixie sticks) Today we will be featuring the people from HARRY POTTER! Only some of them cuz otherwise it's going to be like so totally crazy.  
  
Rikku: You had all the FFX cast.  
  
Sam: I did not. It was only the important characters.  
  
Rikku: So very true, but Kimahri wasn't there.  
  
Sam: Uh..o_0 He had to use the bathroom and we never saw him again but he was there in the beginning go watch the tape yourself.  
  
Rikku: Ok, whatever.  
  
Sam: Now our first guest is Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron: (Comes in and sits in chair marked Red head)  
  
Sam: Now I know the staff coughShannoncough is doing this on purpose. HI RON!  
  
Ron: AAAAH!  
  
Sam: Jeez, considering all the things you've seen you think I'm scary! Voldemort is scary!  
  
Ron: Y-you said his name!  
  
Sam: It's just a name!  
  
Ron: But it's his name.  
  
Sam: My name is Sam and people ph34r me but they still say my name! I still say Santa Claus's name and I'm terrified of him. (Eep!)  
  
Everybody: O.O  
  
Rikku: Who is Santa?  
  
Sam: Heh Heh. Uh.  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: (Red cheeks) Ahem now that it's all settled and, and, well LET'S JUST NOT DISCUSS IT!  
  
Rikku: So much blackmail!  
  
Sam: I can so kick you off the show.  
  
Rikku: Sorry.  
  
Sam: Damn straight.. THE CENSOR'S OFF ALLELUIA!  
  
Ron: What censor?  
  
Sam: There is no censor anymore! MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rikku: Sam, introduce our next guest.  
  
Sam: Why?  
  
Rikku: Because I can see her backstage with her wand pointing at your head.  
  
Sam: Eep! Ok here's HERMOINE GRANGER!  
  
Hermoine: (Comes in and sits in the chair marked books)  
  
Sam: That's for the book! You sit there. (Chair with springs sticking out of it marked smart girl)  
  
Hermoine: That's not a suitable chair to be sitting in.  
  
Sam: Too bad, my staff coughShannoncough doesn't understand that people sit in these chairs!  
  
Shannon: Wheeee!  
  
(A chair comes flying across the scene with a girl on it apparently Shannon. We hear a loud crash and a chair comes flying onto the set marked Shannon.)  
  
Sam: So we do have more chairs!  
  
Shannon: I'M OK!  
  
Sam: Quiet! I'm doing my show. So Hermoine can you do a spell?  
  
Shannon: (Comes behind Sam and wheels her chair off stage.)  
  
Rikku: O-o  
  
Hermoine: .  
  
Sam: Shannon! This is not the time to be pushing me around!  
  
Shannon: (Stands on Sam's desk) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now it's Shannon's show!  
  
Mari: Booooo! (Throws food at Shannon)  
  
Sam: (Drags her chair behind her entering the scene.) When did Mari get here?  
  
Rikku: She followed me in.  
  
Mari: (sits in the audience trying to hide.)  
  
Sam: -_- Ok then. (Looks at Shannon)  
  
Shannon: Uh oh.  
  
Sam: Damn right uh oh. You better run very far away. (Sets her chair in Hermoine's lap)  
  
Shannon: (Runs)  
  
Sam: (Chases)  
  
Rikku: (Gets the popcorn.)  
  
Commercial  
  
(Two very bloody people lay on the ground lifeless. Shannon, Sam, Rikku, and Hermoine are drinking Code red mixed with pixie sticks.)  
  
Ron: Can I have some?  
  
Girls: (Glares at Ron)  
  
Ron: Ok.  
  
Sam: Ohmygosh. We are like on the air. (Everyone sits down in their seats) Ok Hermoine you are supposed to teach us spells. (Rikku and Sam take out their sticks.)  
  
Hermoine: I don't think they will work for Muggles.  
  
Rikku: Who are you calling a Muggle, I am 100% Al Bhed. I'm not human!  
  
Sam: I am not a muggle either. I rein from the planet Icabob. (Shannon's voice is heard cheering) And my mom's 8th cousin's aunt's sister-in-law's husband is 1/8th wizard.  
  
Hermoine: Ok then.  
  
The three: (Walks over to the blank part of the set.)  
  
Hermoine: Ok I guess I will teach you how to make things float.  
  
Sam: Oh can we try floating a human!  
  
Hermoine: Um, sure but I don't think it's appropriate.  
  
Rikku: That's codswallop.  
  
Sam: (Drags Kristen out) Here is Kristen everybody. She is our stunt dummy.  
  
Hermoine: Stunt dummies are inanimate objects.  
  
Sam: Yes, but Kristen is an exception because she is special. See (points at the star Kristen is wearing marked Special) Now teach us!  
  
Hermoine: Ok, it's Wingardium Leviosa. And you do a swish a flick with your wrist. (Demonstrates on a cardboard box marked fragile)  
  
Ron: (Jumps on Hermoine to spook her out causing Hermoine to drop the box marked fragile)  
  
Hermoine: (Casts a spell to make Ron into a lovely chair.) Ok now you try.  
  
Sam: You broke my box.  
  
Hermoine: Sorry.  
  
Sam: Wind Guard my um Sammy Sosa!  
  
Hermoine: What?  
  
Sam: That's what you said. If you ask me it's sort of a silly spell.  
  
Hermoine: It pronounced Wingardium LEVIosa.  
  
Sam: No my jeans come from Old Navy.  
  
Hermoine: Do you get it Rikku?  
  
Rikku: (Steals potion from Kristen) (Then casts an Esuna spell.) Nope I don't.  
  
Kristen: (Stunned)  
  
Sam: Ok, let's bring out Harry Potter. (Everyone sits down and Harry enters)  
  
Ron: Harry be careful with these chicks.  
  
Rikku: Talking chair!  
  
Sam: Smash it! Kill it!  
  
Hermoine: Its just Ron.  
  
Sam: .. Kill it!  
  
Harry: Why am I here?  
  
Rikku: Because your not there.  
  
Sam: Harry can't you just like get plastic surgery and get rid of that scar.  
  
Harry: This scar makes me Harry Potter.  
  
Sam: Yeah but you know you didn't exactly know that you were THE Harry Potter until you were 11 and Hagrid told you.  
  
Hermoine: She has a good point.  
  
Harry: Well how am I supposed to know?  
  
Sam: And if Uncle Vermon and Aunt Petunia didn't want you know that you were a wizard then how come they didn't have the scar removed. Hmmm. WHY!  
  
Amy (From the audience): IT'S ONLY A BOOK!  
  
Sam: (Stands up and faces Amy) It is not just a book. It's a movie, and there are toys and cards and even video games. Not to mention that they are on here on my show!  
  
Amy: Fine then!  
  
Sam: Watch I can have four eyes :_: isn't that totally cool!  
  
Rikku: Yeah how did you do that?  
  
Sam: I don't know. Stay tuned after the commercial its BOOK!  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: And here's Book!  
  
Book: (Is thrown into his chair)  
  
Rikku: That's very good aim!  
  
Sam: Quiet the book is going to speak! Harry open it!  
  
Harry: (Opens it)  
  
Book: (An ear shattering scream is ringing the audiences ears and guest and hosts and staff.)  
  
Harry: (Closes the book very fast)  
  
Sam: (Tear) That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.  
  
Hermoine: That wasn't horrible that was bloody terrible.  
  
Sam and Rikku: O.O  
  
Sam: I've lived in England 6 years and I would think I know a British swear word when I see one.  
  
Hermoine: You say swear words.  
  
Sam: Yes but it's MY SHOW! Ok tune in next time for. Um who are we having next show.  
  
Rikku: You know that's a very good question.  
  
Sam: Shannon who is going to be next!  
  
Shannon: I don't know!  
  
Sam: Amy? Kristen? Mari? Rachel {Mentioned in the first episode} No one knows.  
  
Rikku: We could do Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sam: Yes but I've only seen it in Japanesse.  
  
Rikku: X-men!  
  
Sam: Ok X-men is our next show. BYE! (Throws a tomato at the camera missing and hits Amy)  
  
A/N This is the second episode. Remember next episode in the X-men section. Or you can just come into my profile and get it from there if you want to be so complicated. Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Rikku. Or I don't own my friends either. I let them roam on their own. Shannon's idea for the chair. OK BYE! 


End file.
